Amumu/Background
|disp_name= Amumu |gender = Male |race = Undead (formerly Human or Yordle ) |birthplace = Shurima |residence = Unknown |occupation = |faction = Independent |allies = |friends = Annie |rivals = |related = Shurima Ascension Curse of the Sad Mummy }} Amumu is a diminutive, animated cadaver who wanders the world, trying to discover his true identity. He rose from an ancient shuriman tomb bound in corpse wrappings with no knowledge of his past, consumed with an uncontrollable sadness. Lore Main= Greed and Tears "The gods were angry, and shook the land. Cracks rent the earth," said old Khaldun, his crag-featured face lit by firelight. "It was into one of these fissures that a young man ventured. He found an opening; the entrance to a tomb, hidden for the Jackal knows how long. The man had little ones to feed and a wife to please, and so he ventured in, lured by opportunity." Adults and children alike crowded in close to hear the old storyteller's words. They were all weary - they had traveled far that day, and the Shuriman sun had been unrelenting - but Khaldun's tales were a rare treat. They drew their cloaks tight around their shoulders against the chill of the night and leaned in. "The air was cool in the tomb, a merciful relief from the scorching heat outside. The young man lit a torch. Its light made shadows dance before him. He stepped cautiously, wary of traps. He was poor, but he was no fool." "The walls inside were smooth obsidian and carved with ancient writings and images. He could not read - he was a simple man - but he studied the images." "He saw a boy prince, sitting cross-legged upon a sun disk borne by a team of servants, a beaming smile upon his face. Chests of coins and riches were piled before him, the offerings of strangely garbed, bowing emissaries." "He saw other carvings, again showing the smiling prince, this time walking among his people. Their heads were pressed to the ground before him. Stylized rays of sunshine radiated from the boy's crown." "Before one of these images was a small, gold statue. It alone was worth more than he could have hoped to earn in ten lifetimes. The young man took it, slipping it into his satchel." "He did not intend to linger. He knew it would not be long before others came upon this place. When they did, he wanted to be gone. Greed makes fools of even the greatest men, and he knew that others would willingly spill his blood to claim that golden statue - and the other riches that were surely further in. Avarice was not one of the young man's faults, however. He felt no need to delve further. The other treasures hidden here were someone else's to claim." "He looked upon one last image before he left the tomb. It showed the boy prince dead, lying upon a bier. Those closest to him were wailing... but further back, people were celebrating. Had the boy prince been beloved, or had he been a tyrant? There was no way of knowing." "That was when he heard it: a sound in the darkness that made his skin crawl." "He looked around, wide eyed, holding his torch up before him. Nothing." "'Who's there?' he said. Silence was his only answer." "The young man shook his head. 'It is just the wind, you fool,' he thought. 'Nothing but the wind.'" "Then he heard it again, more distinctly this time. A child was crying in the darkness further into the tomb." "Heard anywhere else, his paternal instinct would have been to go to the sound. But here, in the darkness of a funereal tomb?" "He wanted to run... but he did not. The sobbing touched his heart. It was filled with such misery and grief." "Was it possible there was another entrance to this tomb? Had a young boy found his way down here and become lost?" "Torch held high, he crept forward. The weeping continued, echoing faintly through the gloom." "A wide chamber opened before him, its floor black and highly reflective. Golden artifacts and jewel-inlaid walls glinted within. Gingerly, he entered the room." "He stepped back sharply as his heel sent ripples spreading out across the floor. Water. The floor was not made of reflective obsidian - it was covered in water." "Kneeling, he scooped a handful of it to his lips. He spat it out immediately. It was salt water! Here, in the heart of Shurima, a thousand leagues from the nearest sea!" "He heard the sound of the boy weeping once more, closer now." "Holding his torch before him, the young man glimpsed a shape at the edge of its light. It appeared to be the child, sitting with his back to the man." "Carefully, he stepped into the room. The water upon the floor was not deep. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, and fear clutched at his chest, yet he did not turn to run." "'Are you lost?' he asked, as he stepped closer. 'How did you get here?'" "The shadowed figure did not turn... but he did speak." "'I... I don't remember,' he said. The sound swam around the young man, echoing off the walls. The boy spoke in an old dialect. His words were strange... but understandable. 'I don't remember who I am.'" "'Be calm, child,' said the man. 'All will be well.'" "He stepped closer, and the figure resolved itself before him. His eyes widened." "The shape before him was a god-statue carved in onyx, nothing more. It was not the source of the crying, nor of the child's voice." "That was when a small, dry hand grabbed him."" "The youngest of the listeners gasped, his eyes wide. The other children laughed in false bravado. Old Khaldun smiled, a golden tooth glinting in the firelight. Then, he continued." "The young man looked down. The linen-wrapped corpse of the tiny prince stood beside the man. Dull, ghostly light emanated from the deathly boy's eye sockets, though his entire face was bound in burial wrappings. The corpse-child held the man's hand." "'Will you be my friend?' the boy asked, his voice muffled by linen." "The young man lurched backward, breaking free of the child's grasp. The young man looked down at his arm in horror; his hand was shriveling, turning black and withered. The wasting touch then began to climb up his arm." "He turned and ran. In his shock and haste, he dropped his lantern. It hissed as it fell into the lake of tears, and darkness descended. Still, he could just make out the glow of daylight up ahead. He ran toward it, scrambling desperately, even as the wasting death crept up his arm towards his heart." "At any moment, he expected to feel the deathly boy's grasp upon him... but did not. After what felt like an eternity, but could only have been a matter of heartbeats, he burst from the darkness into the desert heat once more." "'I'm sorry,' echoed a mournful voice from the gloom behind him. 'I didn’t mean to.'" "And thus, the Tomb of Amumu was unearthed," said old Khaldun, "and the deathly child released into the world." "But everyone knows he isn't real!" cried one of the children, the oldest of them, after a moment of silence. "Amumu '''is' real!"'' said the youngest. "He's wandering the land trying to find a friend!" "He's real, but he isn't a boy," said another. "He's a yordle!" Khaldun laughed, and pushed himself to his feet with the aid of a gnarled walking stick. "I am old, and we have far to travel tomorrow," he said. "It is past time I was abed." His audience began to dissipate, smiling and talking in low, familial voices, but one child did not move. She stared at Khaldun, unblinking. "Grandfather," she said. "How did you lose your arm?" Old Khaldun looked down at the empty sleeve pinned at his shoulder, then flashed the girl a grin. "Goodnight, little one," he said with a wink. Quotes ;Upon selection * Classic= ;Movement/attacking * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * * |-| Sad Robot= ;Movement/attacking * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * * Co-op vs. AI Responses Match start *"Would you like to be friends?" Player team victory *"GG!" Player team defeat *"Let's play again some time!" Development was designed by Ezreal. Amumu Concept.jpg|Amumu concept art Amumu OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Amumu Splash Art Amumu PharaohSkin old.jpg|1st Pharaon Amumu splash art Ironstylus Amumusketch.jpg|Amumu sketch (by Riot Artist Michael Maurino) Amumu Curse of Sad Mummy art 1.jpg|Amumu Curse of the Sad Mummy art 1 Amumu Curse of Sad Mummy art 2.jpg|Amumu Curse of the Sad Mummy art 2 Amumu Curse of Sad Mummy art 3.jpg|Amumu Curse of the Sad Mummy art 3 Amumu Curse of Sad Mummy art 4.jpg|Amumu Curse of the Sad Mummy art 4 Amumu Curse of Sad Mummy art 5.jpg|Amumu Curse of the Sad Mummy art 5 Amumu Curse of Sad Mummy art 6.jpg|Amumu Curse of the Sad Mummy art 6 Amumu Curse of Sad Mummy art 7.jpg|Amumu Curse of the Sad Mummy art 7 Amumu Curse of Sad Mummy art 8.jpg|Amumu Curse of the Sad Mummy art 8 Amumu Curse of Sad Mummy art 9.jpg|Amumu Curse of the Sad Mummy art 9 Amumu Curse of Sad Mummy art 10.jpg|Amumu Curse of the Sad Mummy art 10 Amumu Surprise Party model.png|Surprise Party Amumu model (by Riot Artist Maddy Taylor Kenyon) The Curse of the Sad Surprise :BY RIOT PARADOXThe Curse of the Sad Surprise To everyone in Valoran, so he wouldn’t be ignored, Amumu sent an invitation-- an Urf Day party right next door. So glad he’s born, The manatee Of spatula-slapping fame. Amumu wrote of the birth of Urf, and asked if they’d all play a game. At last, the morning of the party, Urf Day was finally here. Out the window, Amumu looked, but not a single friend appeared. So young Amumu took tiny steps, and traveled through the land. But even when Amumu stood and peeked into their home, He saw they partied without him, And he was still alone... Attend the funniest sad party in all the land and cheer up Surprise Party Amumu (1350 RP*) with Definitely Not Udyr (975 RP,) Archduke Nasus (750 RP,) Order of the Banana Soraka (750 RP,) or Urf the Nami-tee (750 RP!) On sale for 975 RP through 07:59 BST on April 7. Previous Lore Hide= |-| Old lore= Perhaps one of the oddest champions in the League of Legends is the Yordle known as Amumu. His life before joining the League remains unknown... especially to Amumu. All he remembers is that he woke up alone inside a pyramid within the Shurima Desert. He was entwined in mummy wrappings and he could not feel his heart beat. Furthermore, he felt a deep sadness that he could not entirely explain; he knew he missed his parents, though he could not remember who they were. Dropping to his knees, Amumu wept into his bandages. No matter what he did, it seemed he could never stop his tears or sadness. Eventually he stood up, determined to wander the world to discover his past. Amumu traveled all across southern Valoran - a feat that is not easily dismissed. While Amumu still hasn't learned much about his past, he has learned a great deal about who he has become. He is most assuredly undead, though he harbors none of the evil characteristics typical of undead beings. He also seems to keep trouble at arm's length; Amumu was able to traverse all of Southern Valoran without so much as a single bad thing happening to him. He was just sad, and the people and beings he encountered eventually shared his sadness. Ultimately, he made his way north across the Great Barrier to the Institute of War, the home of the League. Amumu's story was compelling to the summoners he met there, and they invited him to take part in a League Judgment. His success within the League as a champion has given Amumu something he desired: a home. With his present (un)life secured, he now hopes the friends he has made will help him discover his past. '}} Previous Abilities Despair.png|Despair Disgusting Sneeze.png|Disgusting Sneeze Patch History from . V5.6: * ** Fixed a bug where Despair would not toggle off when Amumu ran out of mana. V4.20: * General ** Base armor reduced to from . * ** Damage changed to % of enemies' maximum health}} from % of enemies' maximum health}}. V4.16: * General ** New lore. V4.5: * Stats ** Base armor increased to 22 from 18. V3.03: * ** Damage reduced to from . * ** Radius reduced to 550 from 600. V1.0.0.154: * ** Magic resist reduction reduced to from . V1.0.0.152: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 335 from 310. V1.0.0.144: * ** Debuff duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. * ** Mana cost reduced to 35 from 50. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . V1.0.0.143: * ** Now displays a range indicator when hovered over. V1.0.0.140b: * Fixed a bug that caused players to hear voice across the map. V1.0.0.139: * Stats ** Magic resist per level increased to from 0. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . V1.0.0.133: * ** Fixed a bug where it was gaining less damage from ability power than intended. V1.0.0.128: * Stats ** Range increased to 125 from 100. V1.0.0.123: * ** Amumu will now attempt to attack the target after successfully pulling himself to an enemy champion. V1.0.0.111: * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 47 from 45. ** Base armor increased to 18 from 15. * ** Passive physical damage reduction increased to from . * ** Mana cost per second reduced to 8 from 10 at all ranks. ** Now has a new particle to match the area of effect. V1.0.0.105: * ** Damage reduced to from . ** Damage is now dealt immediately instead of over time. ** It is now consistent with other similar skills ( , ) and will deal damage to . ** Fixed a bug where it was disabling enemies for too long. V1.0.0.103: * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Duration reduced to 2 seconds from . V1.0.0.102: * ** Debuff duration reduced to 4 seconds from 5. V1.0.0.100: * ** Magic resistance reduction reduced to from . * ** Can no longer be cast while rooted. * ** Tooltip corrected to state that enemies are rooted and cannot attack or move. V1.0.0.96: * General ** Fixed an issue where Amumu's attack timing was too slow. V1.0.0.87: * ** Updated the tooltip to include the duration of the magic resistance debuff. V1.0.0.85: * Stats ** Health per level increased to 84 from 76. ** Base damage increased to 45 from 40. ** Damage per level decreased to from . ** Mana regen per level increased to from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Cooldown reduction upon being hit reduced to seconds from 1. * ** Increased the aura range to 350 at all ranks from . ** Added a base damage of to the damage dealt based on the target's health. ** scaling decreased to % from %. V1.0.0.79: * ** Mana cost reduced to from . V1.0.0.72: * ** Mana cost reduced to from 130 at all ranks. ** Now has a new animation. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . V1.0.0.63: * ** Fixed a bug where damage was incorrectly being calculated from Amumu's health instead of each nearby enemy's. ** Fixed an inconsistency in damage where the first tick was dealing a different amount than subsequent ticks. V1.0.0.61: * ** Fixed a bug which caused it to deal too much damage. * ** Damage reduced to from . V1.0.0.52: * ** Damage changed to from . * ** Duration reduced to seconds from 3. V0.9.25.34: * ** Mana cost increased to 50 at all ranks from . ** Base damage changed to from 155 at all ranks. V0.9.25.21: * Stats ** Base armor reduced to 18 from 21. * ** Damage reduced to from . * ** Cooldown changed to seconds from . ** Cooldown reduction on being hit reduced to 1 second from 2. V0.9.22.16: * ** Skill shot speed and ease of use improved. * ** Health drain increased to from . V0.9.22.15: * ** Damage increased to from . V0.8.22.115: * ** Now properly shows up as a debuff. June 26, 2009 Patch: Added * (Innate) ** Amumu's physical attacks reduce his target's magic resist. * (Q) ** Amumu sends out a sticky bandage, if it encounters an enemy unit it will damage and stun them while Amumu pulls himself to them. * (W) ** Toggle: Enemies within a short range of Amumu lose x% of their life each second. * (E) ** Passive: permanently reduces physical damage dealt to Amumu. ** Active: upon being hit a number of times he can unleash his rage to deal magic damage to surrounding units. * (Ultimate) ** Amumu entangles surrounding units, dealing damage and causing them to be unable to move for a short duration. }} References Category:Champion backgrounds cs:Amumu/Příběh de:Amumu/Background fr:Amumu/Historique pl:Amumu/historia ru:Amumu/Background sk:Amumu/Background